School days c:
by Hostage in humanity
Summary: Kaito Shion falls in love with the most honest and sweetest secound year boy named Len, his sister doesn't approve but Kaito's bestfriend Meiko and Miku are fan girling/drooling over it. Love/Romance Story and it's Yaoi If you don't like BOYXBOY DON'T READ THIS.
1. Back to school

**Kaito's P.O.V** I am Shion Kaito, I'm a third year at Horikoshi High School for Vocaloids, my bestfriend Meiko is my everything, we've been close ever since we met. She's tried dating me a few times, but I rejected her like always, I know i'm horriable but I can't help it. I'm a stubborn brat sometimes, oh well thats just how I am. Today is the first day back to school since summer, I met some great people over the summer, like Hatsune Miku and her brother Mikuo, I also met this other girl named Kagamine Rin, she said she had a brother, but she never talked about him, she was kinda new in town, this year she's going to the same school as I am along with her brother, I can't wait to talk to her again.

Today my moring went as usual, my crazy brother Akaito smacking me in the face to wake up, hes such a jackass sometimes. "KAITOO WAKE UP!" He started jumping on my bed. "KAITO WAKE UP, COME'ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL TODAY!" I woke up eventually in a angry mood because my brother doesn't know how to wake someone up the normal way, I got up and put on my Uniform, i'm surprised it still fit because of all the ice cream I eat in a whole day, as we got to the bus stop I saw Meiko, some other Vocaloids and Gakupo who I rarely talk to, hes too handsome hes way out of my leauge, I came up to Meiko right away and hugged her as hard as I could, I could hear her, she whispered in my ear. "K-K-Kaito-kun, let g-g-go I can't brea-t-t-h." I let her go and she caught her breath. "Sorry Meiko-chan, I couldn't help myself, I love seeing you." She smiled while she was looking down at her feet. "Gosh, you just get sweeter and sweeter everyday don't you?" She grabbed my cheeks and pinched then hard, too hard that they turned red.

Meiko and I talked until the bus came so did Akaito and Gakupo, As we got on the bus, just as Meiko and I were about to sit in the same seat my stupid brother takes it, sitting right next to my** BESTFRIEND. **I gave him the stink eye I ended up right next to Gakupo, me and him hardly ever talked, he was the strong silent shy type, he was also quite taller than me, probably 24 centimeters taller. The conversation I had with him was quite awkward. "Kamui-san, how was your summer?" He didn't hesitate look at me, rude right? "Good what about yours, Shion-san?" "Mine was great, did you do anything exciting?" knowing him, he probably did some Samurai training, even though he wouldn't tell his parents how much he hates it. "Not really, nothing special." He looked down with his long purple hair covering his face, he was quite a handsome guy. The bus came to a stop and finally I saw it, my school, I thought to myself, _Welcome back to hell._ As I got off the bus I saw that Rin girl and she with another person, looked just like her in the back of the head, that person was a little taller, then that person turned around, my breath was seriously taken away. I whispered under my breath. "_Oh my god, hes _gorgeous." He had beautiful big blue eyes, he was smaller than me but he was sure adorable thats for sure, I came up to Rin right away, she interduced me to the smaller boy, his name was Len she was his twin brother.

_I sighed, **Len**, what a beautiful name for an adorable little boy, he was flawless his skin was soft as slik when I shook his hand. Could I be in love? IMPOSSIBLE._ I snapped out of it. "Hi i'm Kagamine Len." _His voice was soft and soothing, sweet and toned._ I snapped out of it again right away before I could fall in love with this little boy even more. "Hello, i'm Shion Kaito" I smiled at him, he smiled back. _I was litterly about to have a heart attack. _

**Len's P.O.V **I'm Kagamine Len, secound year, i'm going to Horikoshi High School for Vocaloids until I graduate, I just moved here with my sister Rin over the summer, I didn't bother going anywhere with her because I was to busy keeping in touch with my friends back at home, my sister Rin has been talking about this boy that she met over the summer. She never shuts up about him, like seriously, one time I had to duct tape her mouth shut.

As I was talking to my sister and complaining about my uniform tie being to tight we got enterupted by a boy, he was sound cute. His voice was deep and husky-ish, I didn't want to turn around, my sister turned around right away my sister interduced me to the boy, he had blue hair and he was tall, he alot looked cuter than he sounded. His smile was perfect, too perfect. _I was going to faint._


	2. Kagamine Len

**Lets Skip a week and lets say it's Friday now~**

**Kaito's P.O.V.**  
I finally got home and changed my clothes into some Skinny jeans and white shirt, so it's been a whole week since I first saw and met Kagamine Len, he was perfect, I got to know him better but we don't talk as much as me and his sister do. Hes been on my mind all week everyday, every hour and every secound. Hes sweet, kind and just absolutely perfect. Ugh, Just thinking about him makes me smile like and Idiot, just thinking of his gorgeous blue eyes and that soft looking blonde hair. Then I just realized that I was smiling, smiling and thinking about something that might never be mine. I thought to myself, _Kaito stop thinking about him, hes too good for you._ After I've already been heart broken by Luki Megurine just rencently, who is my ex-bestfriend's older brother, he was 20 even though I was only 17 at the time when we first started dating, I loved him alot, he hurt me, he just left me there, heart broken. I just don't want to think about him, hes not worth it. I got back thinking about Len, my frown turned back into a smile. I laughed at the fact how much he reminds me of Luki. _KAITO STOP COMPARING LEN TO LUKI._Then I started crying, harder than the time when me and Luki broke up, what if Len only liked me as a friend? What if I don't find anyone else, how would I live with myself? All these stupid thoughts were going through my head like rushing water. I started hearing footsteps, I quickly wiped my tears off my face and layed down on my bed pretending I was sleeping. I heard a knock on the frame, it was Akaito, he always knocks before he enters in my room, unless we have school and I don't wake up. I rubbed my eyes still pretending that I was just sleeping, I was really good at it. They always fell for it, even my parents. "What do you want, and what the hell are you doing in my room?" I didn't want to talk to him, because how bad I made myself upset, he just sat on the bed and handed me the phone with an upset look on his face. "It's Meito." (Meiko's brother) As he said Meito's name I knew something might be wrong with Meiko. Akaito handed me the phone and he slowly got up and left the room. "Hello?" "Hello? Kaito, come to the Hospital Meiko got in a car crash." His voice cracked. "WAIT WHAT MEITO, DON'T FUCK WITH ME ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I felt the hot tears stream down my face, like my whole day couldn't get worst. I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs in a hurry, I grabbed my coat with my keys and ran to my car, I rushed down the road and highway just to see Meiko. I wiped the tears off my face as I was driving. When I finally got there I was a nervous wreach, the nurses told me where Meiko was and I ran for the room she was in. I saw Rin there, she was with Len, Gakupo and Meito. I cupped my hands over my mouth when I saw the tubes and plugs all over her. "M-M-Meiko?" The words couldn't even come out of my mouth right. I started crying, Len quickly came up to me and sat me down, he sat right next to me, he comforted me. "Kaito, please don't cry, I don't want to see you cry." He hugged me, he was so warm for such a little boy. I couldn't help myself so I started crying on his shoulder. He help me tightly even though I'm quite bigger than him he tried his hardest.

**Len's P.O.V.**

When I got home I sat down at the kitchen table and I started eating a Banana, I was thinking of Kaito today -_AGAIN_- He looked so flawless today, his uniform looks good on him, gosh hes such a cutie! I got to talk to him today, he told be some funny stuff, I got to touch his hair too, it was so soft. I couldn't stop thinking about him, my sister even told me that I looked dumbfounded for awhile, i ran up to my room and started thinking about Katio again, his wonderful smile and soft skin, then I heard the phone ring, my sister answered it, I started drawing pictures of stick figures, one with blue hair that was suppost to be Kaito and one with blonde hair that was suppost to be me. I started laughing because I can't draw very well unlike my sister, shes really good. I heard Rin running up the stairs into my room with tears in her eyes. "Rin, are you okay? Whats wrong?" I looked at her worried and scared shitless. "It's Me-me-" she couldn't hardly talk. "SPIT IT OUT!" I raised my voice a little, I didn't mean too. "It's Meiko, shes in the hospital." Rin forced a hug on to me, she squeezed me tightly and cried on my shoulder. She started up again "Gakupo was going to pick us up to go vist her, okay, so get dressed." She wiped her tears from her face and headed to her room and got dressed, I started getting dressed as well, when he got here we got in the car Gakupo was a hot mess, his hair was all over his eyes were puffy and his face was covered in water from his tears, looked like someone smacked him in the face then drenched his face in water. Poor thing. When we arrived we all ran to Meiko's room, she was lying there lifeless and covered in tubes and cords and such, Gakupo became worst than he already was, he was seriously bawling like a baby who lost his binki. Rin and Gakupo sat down and calmed eachother down, just then I heard running footsteps coming from the hallway, it was Kaito, he was crying, he covered his mouth and started crying, I came up to him and gave him a huge hug, seems like he needed it, I told him not to cry, I mean it, I didn't like seeing him like that. I was trying to comfort him so we sat down, he cryed on my shoulder, he calmed down after awhile, I couldn't help myself so I started crying too. We were litterly holding eachother because how horriable this is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's really short, I had a writers block D:  
Well anywho, sorry I had to leave you hanging ;~;


	3. Family Reuion? YUCK!

**A/N; Sorry guys I haven't been on in a while.**

**(Japanese) Doseiai** = Homosexual

_Let's skip ahead shall we? (Let's say it's thursday moring two weeks after Meiko got into a car crash.)_

_**Kaito's**__** P.O.V.**_

It's been a whole two weeks, i've been visting Meiko in the hospital atleast everyday, seeing her lifeless body just laying there makes me upset.  
This moring went just like every moring, Akaito jumping on my bed, or smacking me in the face till wake up, this time Akaito licked my face. Sick Bastard. Ugh, he pisses me off, he just does the most stupidest stuff just so set me off. "AKAITO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SICK BASTARD?" I was furious. He started laughing, "Just wake up already!" I forced him out of my room, I washed my face and put on my uniform, I ran down stairs grabbing a bagel and putting jelly on it. Akaito looked at me confused "Hey Kaito, what day is it?" I looked at him "It's the 18th, why do you ask?" He was trying to hide something from me, it kept bothering me. When we finally got out the door and walked to the bus stop I asked him "Akaito? What's so important about today." He stopped right in his tracks. "We're having a family reunion, and our sisters will be there."  
"AKAIKO AND KAIKO?" I raised my voice just slight bit, I was terrified because I never got along with my sisters especially Kaiko, I never got along with her and never had, I absolutey hated them with everything I had, my family already knew I was a **d****oseiai **since I was born, but the way the put it made me feel horriable about myself, they put me down instead of supporting me. Hopefully they've grown up a bit and matured. They are two years older than me and Akaito, so that makes them 20.  
When we got to the bus stop I saw Gakupo with his little brother, Gachapoid. He was a really cute little boy, green hair and green eyes, reminds me of my cousin Nigaito, I wasen't really surprised because Gakupo didn't live very far from the bus stop unlike Akaito and I, he only lived a few houses down. When the bus got here I saw Gakupo kiss Gachapoid on the head and watched him run back to his house. It got me thinking about how I wish my siblings where like that. Pfft, what am I saying? Like that will EVER happen.

-Not finished.-

**Sorry it was such a short chapter, I was thinking off of the top of my head :c I'll finish it tomorrow guys, promise:D  
Another A/N;**

**(Males)**  
**-Nigaito; 12**

**-Teito; 15**

**-Akaito; 18**

**-Kaito; 18**

**-Kageito; 19**

**-Kikaito; 20**

**-Zeito; 20**

**-Mokaito; 22  
(****Females)**  
**-Kaiko; 20**  
**-Akaiko; 20**

**-Kikaiko; 20**

**-Taiko; 15**


	4. Len vists

**A/N;**_** Sorry guys I haven't been on in a while. _!**_

_**I MISSED YOU D:!**_

_**WELL LETS GET BACK TO OUR STORY.  
LEGOO -Cracks knuckles- :3**_

_**Kaito's P.O.V (Two days later)**_

I woke up with a horrible head ache, I've been sick for last two days since I found out I'm having a family reuion, I haven't been at school either, I got out of bed and put on a simple white tank top I still had my boxers on and I put on socks. I walked to my brother's room and tried waking him up, nothing worked so grabbed him by his feet and I pulled him out of bed, I quickly pinned him down and smacked him around a bit, "GET OFF OF ME KAITO!" he yelled while squirming I smiled and looked at him struggling to get out of my grasp, even though hes my twin brother and hes old than me by 2 mintues i'm still stronger than him, I laughed and let him go when I got up I slightly kicked him, "Go get dressed for school, brat." I walked out of his room and went down stairs and sat on the couch, after awhile I heard a knock at the front door, I opened the door and looked around and saw no one then I heard the most softest and sweetest voice say "Hello." I looked down, it was Kagamine Len, the younger boy smiled at me and looked up at me with his big shota eyes, I couldn't help but melt inside. "Come in, don't stay outside where it's cold." I opened the door a little bit wider and let him in. "Feeling any better Shion-san?" he said while sitting on the edge of the couch. I sat next to him and shrugged, "I feel a little better." I smiled at him as I was sitting next to him I started thinking to myself, _'I feel alot better now that your here' _ I snapped out of it knowing he'd never be with me. He looked at me again. "Well thats good I guess, Oh! I forgot" he started giggling, I couldn't help it he was just beyond adorable, on the inside I was going nuts I wanted to hug him and kiss him and just UGH! "This is for you." he handed me a envolope with a card inside that said _'I hope you feel better Kaito! Love, Len.'_ I smiled and I grabbed Len by the wrist and pulled him into a huge I gave him the biggest hug ever. He didn't hesitate to struggle or try to get away from me, he seems to like me hugging him. I let go of him and he gave me the biggest smile, I wanted to kiss him so badly but I didn't want to freak the poor little boy out, soon i'll have to tell him how I feel about him. "Thank you, so much." I said as I looked at him. "You're welcome." he said softly and shy.

**_Len's P.O.V_**

As I got out of bed the only thing on my mind was how Kaito was and how he was feeling, he hasn't been at school either and i'm starting to worry even though Akaito told me he's perfectly fine but I refused to believe it, I went to Rin's room and told her that i'll stop by Kaito's house on the way to school so she doesn't have to wait up, she didn't suspect anything she seemed cool with it, little does she know that I made him a card to get well. I ran down stairs and almost fell flat on my face, I took a quick shower and did everything I usually do to get ready for school, I grabbed my raincoat and hugged my mom and Rin goodbye. I litterly ran down the street to get to Kaito's house. I slowly walked up to his door step calmly so I wouldn't be out of breath than I already was I knocked on the door, my heart was racing. Soon enough he answered the door, I looked up while he was looking around. "Hello." I said softly, I saw a big smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back, he asked me to come in and I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me, "Feeling any better Shion-san?" I said calmly, he nodded his head and said he felt a little better, I suddenly remembered why I was here and I gave him the card, he had a huge smile on his face, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, his hug was warm he was super gentle, I liked his hugs. "Thank you, so much." he said with a smile. "You're welcome." When I left his house I felt horrible and still worried, I'm thinking about visting him tomorrow or even going somewhere with him. I don't know or care all I want is to spend time with him!

**_A/N; DID YOU LIKE IT:D  
I'll make another one soon guys!  
I PROMISE DDD: 33333333_**


End file.
